


Cookies!

by FangFero



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute, Fluff, Holidays, Non Gender Specific Reader, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangFero/pseuds/FangFero
Summary: There are a ton of Dan/Reader fics where Dan is a demon summoned by the smell of fresh baked cookies, so I decided to try and flip that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I started writing this christmas eve, that's why I wanted the reader to look more like a reindeer, sorry this took so long to write. I also apologise if it's kind of rambly, I came back to this a few times over the past month.
> 
> I may add a naughtier chapter to this if people want hot Dan on demon action, when I'm a bit more focused. We'll see. 
> 
> (I also apologise for not updating Grump Demon Crashers.... That fic might be on temporary hiatus until I can figure out what to do with it)

“Son of a bitch!” Danny yelled out after having burned his hand on a pan of gingerbread cookies he was currently pulling out of the oven. These oven mitts he had didn’t do shit to protect him from the heat of the oven. He hissed when he held his hand under the cold water of the kitchen sink to relieve the burn.

 

Dan wasn’t the best baker. In fact it had been years since he’d really done any baking from scratch, and even then brownies were a bit more forgiving. Cookies seemed to burn easier. He was currently working on his seventh attempt at gingerbread men for Arin and Suzy’s Christmas party tomorrow night. Even though Suzy said she had everything covered, Dan insisted on bringing something special for everyone to share. He didn’t realize it would be so difficult and messy though.

 

He put batch number eight in the oven and set the timer to go off a few minutes earlier before going to head into the living room to relax a little. Even he knew it wasn’t a good idea to cook when you’re frustrated.

 

Dan immersed himself in a Home Alone marathon while waiting for the timer to go off. He flinched when he heard a pan clatter to the floor, growling to himself and jumping up, hoping it didn’t just lose a whole batch of edible cookies.

 

He stopped short and stared when he noticed a hole in the ceiling. A dark swirling purple portal, just their in the middle of his kitchen. He stared slack jawed for a while before a form started to flow from the portal, making him jump back and peek around the doorway, still too shocked to scream.

 

The figure slowly melted it’s way to the floor, surrounded in black flames and a dark energy that made Dan shiver, as if it sucked all the heat from the area into itself. The figure had no discernible shape, but Dan knew wings were unfurling and stretched to touch opposite walls of the kitchen. A low growl rumbling from this monster as it seemed to be searching, leaning down to sniff at the pans of cookies cooling on the counter.

 

In a flash, the flames of the being's body were sucked back up into the portal and the portal closed up, leaving no trace that anything was there except for you; a much smaller demon standing by the counter, licking your lips while looking over the cookies.

 

Dan’s brows furrowed as he looked over the new figure in his kitchen. All pink skin, too short and too soft to seem threatening. Horns sprouted from your head that resembled those of a tiny deer’s antlers. Your legs were covered in short soft looking fur that lead down to tiny hooved feet. He could also see the little powder puff tail that twitched happily the closer you got to his cookies.

 

“H-hey,” Dan spoke and stepped around the corner. You jumped and bleated, hooves scittering against the tiled floor of the kitchen, failing to get a grip and making you fall on your butt, backing yourself up into the corner of cupboards.

 

You were breathing heavily, chest heaving after having been startled. Dan’s face softened and he held up his hands to show he had no weapons. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” he spoke softly and slowly moved forward. You brought your legs closer to your chest and tried to curl up as small as you could. Dan shook his head and spoke again. “Do you understand english?”

 

You nodded and Dan smiles sweetly, putting his hands down and kneeling in front of you. “You’re not here to hurt me are you?” You shook your head in response and he nodded. “Good, that’s a start. What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Cambion, but in your realm I’m called Y/N.”

 

“Cool,” Dan nodded. “And… how did you get here?”

 

You stop to look up at the cookies on the counter before looking back at him. “I followed the smell. The combination of spices used in your confections is alluring to me. So I followed the scent here thinking I was being summoned. I just couldn’t resist the smell!” You smiled and your little tail started waggiling happily behind you, making Dan giggle.

 

He reached up and pulled one of the cooled cookies from the counter and offers it to you. “Would you like one? It’s a little crispy though, sorry about that.”

 

You slowly reached out to take the little cookie man, looking it over and running a finger through his icing buttons, popping the finger in your mouth and instantly a shiver ran down your spine and you hummed in delight at the sweet taste before taking a bite of the cookie. The mix of cinnamon and cloves spreading over your tongue, warming your spirit. “This is delicious, thank you.”

 

Dan blinked owlishly. “You really think that’s good? Here, try one that’s not so burnt.” He grabs another cookie for you and you take it gratefully, biting off the little man’s head and quietly moaned again, the sweetness and spice even more prominent.

 

“I like them both,” you said, looking between the two headless cookies. “Each has it’s own unique flavour that makes it special.”

 

Dan shook his head while you continued to alternate between bites of each cookie. “Well, as long as you’re not here to hurt me, you’re welcome to help yourself to the cookies on those plates,” he said, pointing to the plate of broken and burnt rejects he’d collected.

 

Your eyes widened and you nodded quickly, Dan flinching back to avoid being accidentally smacked by your antlers. “Thank you my lord! You are most gracious!”

 

Dan chuckled. “It’s nothing really. Sparing my life for a few burnt cookies seems like a great deal.”

 

“Oh! I’d never hurt anyone, I’m not that kind of demon,” you explained, reaching up to pull the plate down and set it in your lap.

 

Dan quirked a brow. “Well, what kind of demon are you?”

 

“I’m a service demon. A succubus.”

 

“Oh…” Dan frowned, looking you over. “Aren’t you a little….” he waved his hand, motioning to all of you while he thought of what he was trying to say. You interrupted him instead.

 

“My true form is rather soft, I admit. But you didn’t actually summon me with the intent to use me, so I don’t know what form you’d have liked me to take.” There was a pause when you looked up, large doe eyes piercing Dan’s. “Do you want to use me?”

 

Dan flinched and shook his head. “What, no! I was just curious. But I suppose beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I just didn’t expect a succubus to be so… cute,” he shrugged, feeling slightly guilty until you returned your gaze back to the cookies.

 

“Well, I do owe you a service in exchange for me taking your cookies, so I will perform one service for you,” you explained, stuffing the last cookie into your mouth, shaking your head when Dan’s brow furrows and he frowns. “I don’t do physical harm. That’s something you’d need to either summons someone else, or give me something bigger in exchange. Otherwise, I’m at your service.”

 

Dan still frowned but looked around at all the gingerbread men he still had to bake and decorate before he grinned. “Well, can you help me with my baking?”

 

You blinked owlishly at him before he continued, “I’m not really patient and I’ve been burning all my batches because I can’t be bothered to sit and watch them. Could you keep an eye on them for me? Then we can decorate them together. It would really make things go faster for me.”

 

Now seeing the benefit in his request you smile and nod. “Of course my lord! I will keep an ever vigilant eye on your spicy confections!”

 

“And not eat any of the new ones,” Dan reminded, and giggled when you pouted. “It’ll be fine. Between the two of us this should be over in no time, and you can be free to go back to wherever it is you came from.”

 

Much more carefully, you tried to stand on your hooved feet and actually managed this time with some minor trembling and helping hand from Dan, he got you over to a chair where it took a moment for you to maneuver your legs around, before you both set to work cutting out the cookies from the dough.

 

After a couple hours you sat together at the table, decorating the little cookie men with different icings and sprinkles. Your lines were a little messy, but Dan was also partial to drawing dicks on some of his, so you were actually speeding up the process being there.

 

You chatted about the realm you came from, and reassured him that it wasn’t actually Hell as he was thinking, and he told you about the bands he was in, eventually leading to you listening to his songs while you worked.

After a few more hours of chatting and laughing together, all the cookies were baked and decorated. Dan sat back and sighed, looking over at you and smiling sweetly, offering you a fresh decorated cookie, thanking you again for your help.

 

“Anytime," you offered, holding onto the cookie instead of eating it right away. Dan hadn’t noticed that it was one you had decorated, with a little blue star of David on the cookie man’s chest.

 

“I suppose you should be getting back to wherever it is you came from,” Dan mentioned and you nodded, your smile faltering slightly, but you stood, now more steady on the tiled floor.

 

You looked down at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead, making his cheeks heat up a bit. “If you ever need help baking again, feel free to summon me. I’ll be more than happy to help.”

 

Dan opened his mouth to ask how he’d summon you again, but you were already gone in a puff of purple smoke, and a quiet tune whistled listlessly through the air as it settled.

 

Sighing, Dan stood and started gathering the cookies into tins, quietly humming the tune to himself and wondering if he’d ever get to see the cute christmas demon again.


End file.
